Light and Dark
by Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart
Summary: This is a story about Yami and Yugi. They have always loved each other but never knew the other one loved them back. They soon find out that the other loves them...Please R&R! No flames! Note: contains yaoi! YamixYugi. Chapter 3 FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

Tayla:Hey everyone! This is my very first story! And of coarse it includes Yugi and Yami! Infact, its all about them two!

Yugi:(comes out of no where)Hi!

Yami:(also comes out of no where)Hey everyone!

Tayla:Where did you guys come from?

Yugi:We were hiding and we decided to scare you but I don't think it worked!

Yami:No, it didn't work. Oh well!

Tayla:Hey Yugi! Guess what! I have found my own Yami! Meet Kenjee!

Kenjee:(comes out of no where)Hi!

Yugi:Hi Kenjee!

Tayla:Be careful Yugi and Yami! She is a bit hyper today from eating almost all the sugar in my house! Be afraid, be very afraid...

Kenjee:(runs around like a maniac screaming)YIPPEE!

Yami:She reminds me of how Yugi reacted when he was on his sugar rush! I think them two would make great friends!

Yugi:Hey! Well, you were the one who was way worse than me when you drank all that coffee!

Yami:Whatever...

Kenjee:(runs over to Yugi and tackles him)I like you! You're cute!(pulls Yugi into a tight hug)

Yugi:Help!

Yami:Yugi! Tayla! Get your Yami off him!

Tayla:Sorry!(takes Kenjee off Yugi)Anyway, heres the first chap! Hope you like it! Oh! And I almost forgot to tell you! Yami and Yugi have there own bodies k! They don't share a body anymore! OK, I better let you read the story now!

_**Chapter one...**_

"Yami?"Yugi asked as he was walking towards Yami.

"Yes aibou?"answered Yami

"Can we go to the park today!"Yugi said as he gave Yami his puppy eyes that he knew Yami couldn't resist.

Yami tried so hard to resist but he just couldn't. He finally gave into Yugi's cute little face. Yami looked into the face of is hikaris and smiled."OK Yugi, you win..."

"YAY! Thank you Yami!"

Yami just smiled.Yami had always loved his hikari but never have told him. He was to afraid of rejection. But, Yami had never realised that Yugi also loved him back but was also to afraid of rejection to tell him. _I will tell Yugi my feelings when the time is right. I just hope that he doesn't hate me if I tell him..._Yami thought.

_Maybe I should tell Yami my feelings at the park! Thats a great place to tell him! But what if he hates me? I won't know unless I tell him..._Yugi thought.

"How about we have a picnic as well?"Yami asked

"Thats just what I was thinking!"Yugi said as he smiled._How did he know? Did I left the mind link on? I don't think so. He probaly just wants to have a picnic._Yugi thought as Yami was packing all the things they needed into a picnic basket.

"OK, thats it. Lets go!"

"OK!"

_**Ten minutes later...**_

They finally arrived at the park. Yugi then looked around and saw no one else was there. _Great! No one else is here..._Yugi thought as Yami unpacked all the things they took out of the picnic basket.

"Here Yugi."Yami said as he handed Yugi a sandwich.

"Thank you!"Yugi said to Yami. He than took his sandwich from Yami.

They both quickly finished their sandwiches and then stood up to stretch.

"Yami? Do you want to play tag?Yugi asked him as he had a cute look on his face.

"OK Yugi."Yami answered.

"Yay! Oh and Yami?"

"Yes aibou?"

"Tag! You're it!"Yugi then started to run. He then hid behind a tree and thought Yami couldn't see him until something came up to him...

"Tag! You're now it!"Yami said as he scared the living daylights out of Yugi. Yugi then looked around as he saw he couldn't see his Dark anywhere. He didn't know that Yami was hiding behind a really big bush until he saw the bush move and saw a bit of Yami's hair sticking out from the side of the bush.

_I've got you now Yami! You can't hide from me!_ Yugi thought. Yugi then went behind the bush but Yami still didn't notice him._What is he day dreaming about now?_ Yugi asked himself. Then while Yami still wasn't looking Yugi tackled him from behind. Yugi was then on top of Yami.

"OK Yugi, you caught me. Can you get off me now?"Yami asked his hikari.

"No! Not until you tell me what you were day dreaming about!"

"Yugi...you don't wanna know..."

"Yes I do!"Yugi said while smiling.

"Sorry Yugi but, I am not going to tell you."

"I am not getting off you until you tell me!"

"..."

"Yami! Tell me!"

Yami still didn't answer. Yugi tried to force him by moving closer to Yami and giving him his puppy eyes which looked really cute. Yami tried to look away but he couldn't. He thought he looked so adorable. No matter how hard Yugi tried, Yami still wouldn't tell him. Just then, Yugi looked into Yami's beautiful crimson eyes and then before he realised what he was doing, Yugi leaned closer and suddenly Yugi kissed Yami lightly on the lips. Yugi then knew what he was doing and got up off Yami.

"Yugi?"Yami said with a confused look on his face.

"Yami...I-I am so s-s-sorry..."Yugi said with a few tears in hi eyes and with that he started to run off.

"YUGI!"Yami yelled. He then picked up all their stuff and then chased after Yugi...

_**To be continued...**_

Tayla:Sorry guys! I had to end it there. I will get my next chap up soon k!

Yami:I never want to lose my precious Yugi!(pulls yugi into a big hug)

Yugi:Yami! You're crushing me! Its nice that you care about me but you don't have to protect me for every second in my life!

Yami:Sorry Yugi, its just that I really care about you and I never want to lose you.

Tayla:OK Yami, I think we get it! Yugi doesn't want you to protect all the time k! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! And no flames! I will have my next chap up hopefully by tomorrow OK! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Tayla:Hi everyone! Here is my next chap! Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews!

Yami:Hey everyone!

Yugi:Yeah, hi!

Kenjee:Hi! I'm back! Oh, and I am over my sugar rush if thats what you're worried about!

Yami:Yes! Finally!

Tayla:Hey guys! Kenjee, are you sure you are off your sugar rush? Because I don't want you running around like a maniac again and go tackling Yugi again!

Yami:Me neither!

Kenjee:Its OK guys! I'm fine! Oh and Yugi, I am sorry about what happened yesterday! I don't know what came over me!

Yugi:Thats OK Kenjee. Its happened to me before to...

Yami:Yeah, and you were as bad as Kenjee! Maybe even worse!

Yugi:Whatever Yami.

Tayla:OK guys, thats enough. Now on with chapter two!

_**Chapter two...**_

Yami was still chasing his little hikari. Then Yugi finally got home to the Game Shop and then ran up stairs and locked himself in his bedroom. Then came Yami chasing after him and then ran up stairs to see that his hikari locked himself in his room.

"Yugi, please open up!"Yami asked

"Go away!"Yugi said as tears filled his eyes. _He probaly hates me now! How could I have been so stupid!_ Yugi thought with more tears filling his eyes.

_If only Yugi knew how I feel! I would tell him but he won't listen to me! I tried the mind link but he blocked me!_ Yami thought as he sighed. _Wait! I think I know what I can do! I just hope it will work. But I think I should wait a few days first so Yugi can calm down a bit..._Yami thought as he smiled.

_**Three days later...**_

"OK, I think Yugi has calmed down now."Yami whispered to himself. "Lets just hope this works..."Yami whispered again. "Yugi! I am just going out for a while! I will be about 2 or more hours! I made you soemthing to eat down here if you want to come out!" Yami yelled as he was making noodles for his hikari to eat. _Now, he should come out because he hasn't eaten for days. I will hide from him if he comes down stairs..._Yami thought.

"Great! He is going out! Now I can finally go down stairs." Yugi whispered.

"Yugi! I am going now! Bye!" Yami said as he closed the door. Little did Yugi know that Yami closed the door while he was inside so he could try to get a chance to talk to his hikari.

"Yes! He is gone! Now I will go down stairs and finally get to eat! I haven't eaten since me and Yami were at the picnic." Yugi said as the memory of him and Yami kept playing over and over in his mind. Yugi then ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He couldn't see Yami at all which was good for Yami.

_Now here is my chance! I better not screw it up! If Yugi catches me then he will probaly stay in his room for the rest of his life!_Yami thought. Yugi started to eat the noodles that Yami made him, making sure there was no poison in it at all. Yugi thought Yami would probaly poison him because of what he did that day in the park. Yugi then finished his noodles and started talking to himself.

"Why! Why did I kiss Yami! How could I make a complete fool out of my self!" Yugi yelled with tears running down his cheeks.

_Its all my fault! I should've told him I loved him before he did that! I hate when he cries like that! I will tell him I love him soon, very soon..._Yami thought.

"I should've controled myself! Its not like he-"

"Loves you back?" Yami said cutting Yugi off. He scared Yugi and Yugi tried to run until Yami grabed his arm gently."Aibou, I do love you back. I have always wanted to tell you how much I love you but I thought you wouldn't love me back." Yami said in a soft voice.

"Is that true Yami?"

"Yes, yes it is true, very true." Yami said in a very soft voice. He then pulled Yugi into a deep kiss. Yugi then responded straight away. Yugi pulled Yami closer to deepen their kiss, with Yami enjoying every minute of it...

_**To be continued...**_

Tayla:Sorry guys! Another cliffie! I know its short! Please don't hurt me! I have to go to bed now so I had to end it there. I will have my next chap up soon k!

Yami:I like kissing Yugi!(pulls Yugi into a deep kiss)

Yugi:(kisses Yami back)I liked that chapter Tayla!

Tayla:Thank you! I got to go to bed now everyone so bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Tayla:Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys! I have been very busy lately!

Yami:Whats this chapter going to be about?

Tayla:You will have to wait and find out!

Yugi:Why can't you tell us!

Tayla:Because! It will spoil it for everyone else!

Yugi:OK.

Tayla:Now, on with the story!

_**Chapter three...**_

Yami and Yugi then broke their kiss to breathe. Yugi was about to talk until Yami started to speak.

"Yugi, I am really sorry for not telling you earlier. I-," Yami said before Yugi went to cut him off.

"Its OK Yami. I forgive you. I am sorry too, also for not telling you. I just didn't tell you because I thought you would reject me and leave me...,"Yugi said as tears filled his eyes.

"Why would you think that. I would never leave you Yugi. I promise,"

"Really Yami?"Yugi said as he looked up at his Dark.

"Really,"Yami said to his hikari. Yugi then gave Yami a big hug and smiled at his Darker half. Yami kindly smiled back at his little hikari.

"Now what do we do?"Yugi asked as he looked up into Yami's beautiful crimson eyes.

"Um, how about we go to bed now? It has been a very long day,"

"Yeah, it has been but I'm not tired yet! Unless you're thinking-,"

"Thats exactly what I'm thinking,"Yami said with a smirk on his face.

Yami then picked up Yugi bridal style and carried Yugi into their bedroom. And for the rest of the night there were moans and giggles coming from their bedroom...

_**Next day...**_

Next morning Yugi suddenly woke up by the sound of the alarm clock and he suddenly realised he had school today. Yesterday was the last day of the school holidays.

"Yami! Get up! We've got school today!"Yugi yelled into Yami's ear.

"I'm sleeping!"Yami mumbled underneath his pillow.

"YAMI! GET UP NOW! WE WILL BE LATE!"Yugi screamed. He scared Yami so much, Yami fell off the bed and landed straight on his bottom.

"OUCH!"Yami yelled.

"Serves you right for not getting up!"Yugi said as he giggled really cutely.

"Fine I will get ready, but only because I can't resist that cute face you make,"

"Just get ready. I will go make breakfast. We only have 20 minutes to get ready, OK?"

"I can't believe those holidays went so quick,"

"Me either. Just get ready and stop changing the subject!"

"Whatever,"Yami said just before Yugi left the room to go make breakfast.

A few minutes later Yami came down stairs and saw the food on the table which was next to Yugi for him. He then went over and sat down next to Yugi. But before Yami could even say something, Yugi looked at the clock and his eyes went to the size of dinner plates.

"Quick! We have to hurry! School starts in 8 minutes! We have to get there before we get locked out!"Yugi screamed. And with that, the boys finished their breakfast and walked out the door. Yami then grabed Yugi's hand gently and then they both ran to school as fast as they could.

The boys then got to school 15 seconds before the gates were locked. Yami and Yugi both sighed in relief.

"Good, we made it,"Yugi said before walking into the school building. Yami and Yugi then let go of each others hands, and walked to their classes.

_**Lunchtime...**_

Yami and Yugi saw the table where their friends Tea, Tristan and Joey were sitting and started to walk over to them. They then went over to them and sat down at the table.

"Hey guys!"Yugi said in a really cheerful voice.

"Hey Yugi! Hey Yami!"Tea said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, hi!"Tristan said also smiling.

"So, what have you two lovebirds been up to lately?"Joey said with a smirk on his face. Yugi's eyes then went big at what he just heard from Joey.

"H-how did you-"

"Well, for one thing, you're holding hands and two, you're more happier than you always are. Don't worry guys, you're secret safe with us!"Joey said cutting Yugi off.

"Thanks Joey,"Yugi said as he sighed in relief.

"You two really make a cute couple!"Tea said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Thanks Tea!"Yugi said as he smiled real cutely.

They were all taking together nicely and everyone was congratulating Yami and Yugi.

_**To be continued...**_

Tayla:So, how was that? I am soooooooo sorry for not updating for weeks! Please don't get mad at me!(sobs) Anyways, is it too short? Please tell me! I will make it up to you! Oh and I might end it in my next chapter, I don't know for sure yet but please tell me if you don't want me to end in the next chapter OK!

Yugi:That was fun scaring Yami out of bed!

Yami:That wasn't funny! I still have a bruise of where I hit my head, and it still hurts!

Yugi:Oh, I am so sorry Yami! Are you OK? I will go get an ice pack for you OK!(runs off to get an ice pack) Here you go Yami!

Yami:Thank you, aibou(pulls Yugi into a tight hug).

Tayla:So, did you guys like the chapter? Please review and tell me OK! And no flames, PLEASE!(looks at reviewers with puppy eyes) Wait, I should ask Yugi to do that since he is the cutest here!

Yugi:(blushes slightly)

Tayla:Anyways, I gtg now! If you don't know what that means, it means got to go k! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
